Paul Hammerbro
Paul Hammerbro is a character in the Bowser's Kingdom show, and as his name suggests, he is a Hammer Bro, however, is actually a Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro, which is an enemy from Super Mario World. He is usually seen sitting on top of two gray blocks with wings on either side, allowing him to float in the air. He constantly talks about hammers and tends to throw them when he's either agitated or happy. He is voiced by Phil Sheridan, who also plays the voice of Ridley and Dr. Wright (spokesperson for the TR4Q campaign) in the Smash Kingdom show. Paul actually has a role himself in the Smash Kingdom show and he appears in 2018's Smash Kindom: New Challenger Approaches and a Cameo in 2019's Super Smash Kingdom Ultimate by Araskin500 on Newgrounds. Bowser's Kingdom Paul first appears in Episode 4. While Hal and Jeff are attempting to park Bowser's clown copter, they accidentally bump into Paul during the flight. Paul is enraged by this, and even as Hal tries to convince him it was an accident and that they had been distracted by "a plant with a bag over its head" (which was actually Steve the Piranha Plant), Paul thinks they are mocking him and threatens to lob hammers. He then attempts to claim compensation from the duo, but Jeff tells him that the copter does not belong to them and that they're simply parking it on a whim. When Paul refuses to drop the issue, Hal grabs a small Mecha-Bowser model from inside the vehicle and throws it to Paul, telling him the copter belongs to 'him'. By the time he realises he has been tricked, Hal and Jeff have already departed and Paul begins throwing hammers in his rage. At the end of the episode, Rick Finkelstein the Lakitu is seen acting as Paul's therapist, asking him why he likes to throw hammers and whether it's something to do with a childhood trauma of his. When Paul asks what he means by this, Rick elaborates by saying Paul's obsession with hammer throwing must be due to his father touching him when he was a child. He pulls out a doll and asks Paul to point to where he was touched, though he already suspects it was near his anus, at which point an infuriated Paul hurls a hammer at Rick and knocks him to the floor. In Episode 7, Paul accompanies Rick Finklestein during the Villains' Olympics that Hal and Jeff are participating in. The pair serve as the hosts of this event, with Paul making humorously inappropriate remarks about "nailing" some of the female participants with his hammer as well as constantly having to remind Rick that Hal and Jeff's unnamed team is called "No Name", as Rick continuosly pronounces it "Nonaarm". In Episode 10, Paul Hammerbro broughts bagels for everyone to enjoy however Rick does not share and complains about the bagel Paul then get's mad and offends the Rick Finklestein being Lakituish and he is later saying sorry to offending Rick's Stereotypes. A extra scene Rick is holding a Geno Doll while Paul Complains by throwing variations such as mallets, Screwdrivers, Jeff the Goomba, Muffins, throwing up, throwing a tantrum, speaking Spanish, a Party and another a hammer. In the Bowser's Kingdom movie, Paul appears again as one of Bowser's many minions. After Bowser gives Hal and Jeff the task of disguising themselves as Mario and Luigi in order to sneak into Peach's Castle and kidnap her, Steve the Piranha Plant spreads the false rumour that they intend to bag the princess for themselves (as revenge for ruining his "beautiful day"). Upon hearing this news, Bowser orders his troops to hunt down and destroy Hal and Jeff. Once again, both Paul and Rick Finkelstein appear to be leading members of the attack force, and when Hal walks into a forest disguised as Luigi, Paul awaits him with the intention of crushing his skull with a hammer. He fails though and Hal escapes with both Jeff (disguised as Mario) and Princess Peach in a hot air balloon. Paul and Rick lead the chase for them, but when Jeff tries to tell them they're really Hal and Jeff and not the Mario brothers, he doesn't realize that the attackers already knew this and Paul hits Jeff with a hammer, calling him a traitor. Jeff falls into a forest below but survives unscathed, eventually gaining the help of the Karate Duo Number 1 and escaping in a car onto a Mario Kart racetrack. Paul follows suit, throwing hammers at the other racers on the course and attempting to flatten Jeff and the Karate Duo with a gargantuan hammer he summons with magic. At that moment, however, a Blue Shell comes flying towards them and they kick it back at Paul, causing an explosion that launches Paul far off into the distance with a cry of "CURSES!!", Paul Hammer bro is also in credits where he complains with Rick Finklestein about a Geno Doll. Category:Bowser's Kingdom characters Category:Koopa Troopas Category:Shy Guy Heros